Against All Logic
by Nebraskan Squid
Summary: Poems exploring all the different pairings on Neo. First up, SpaceRose shipping and CardAge shipping. Het, slash, and fem. Rated T for briefly implied adult aituations.
1. SpaceRose

Author's Note: A series of poems on different shipping in Neopets, along with the names of the shippings in question. (Most shipping have a couple names, but I go with what's most prominent.) First off is the Zafara of Twisted Roses, and Dr. Sloth. Please note that I very aware of the fact that my poetry violates a lot of those syllable and rhyme scheme rules English teachers like to talk about. I'm sorry. I'm new to poetry writing, and hope to improve with time. If you have any suggestions for either pairings, shipping names, or constructive criticism, please review.

I own none of the characters used or any part of Neopets whatsoever.

/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/SpaceRose Shipping /--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/-/-

I shut my eyes tight

But I still hear your scream

I don't say word

But you know what I mean.

It's not that you're a bad guy

It's that I cannot be

I'm so numb inside

You can't save me.

You can't save yourself

We're both going down tonight

And you'll touch my hair

And lie that we'll be alright.

I shut my eyes tight

But I still hear your scream

I don't say a word

But you know what I mean

I can tell you're lying

And I still hold your hand

You know I'm broken

And yet you ask me if you can...

It's not that you're a bad guy

It's that I cannot be

I'm so numb inside

You can't save me

Light green and full skunk,

Colors swirl in my mind

You called me a dumb punk

But on my bed I find...

A wilted black rose

Bent at the spine

Twisted and dark

I now know you are mine

I shut my eyes tight

But I still hear you scream

I don't say a word

But you know what I mean

I know that you're a bad guy

And I don't wanna be

In love with with my downfall

But, please, kiss me.

Just once, kiss me...


	2. CardAge

Author's Note: Little Timmy Tuskaninny and Spectre. The couple that made me look at Cheat in a weird way when I learned of its existence. Obviously, that means (WARNING) this chapter is a slash pairing. I have to say, it is an interesting idea, if nothing else. Please, no flames over the slash factor. Hit the back button if it offends you.

Still own nothing. -sigh-

-/--/--/--/-- CardAge Shipping -/--/--/--/--

Moron. Useless. Weak.

You're just like me.

Small. New. Innocent.

Just like how I used to be.

Your mistakes are many

You've yet to learn.

You're an absolute failure

But I won't let you burn.

Stupid. Unknowing.

You trust me; I strike you down

Shocked, scared

In a second, I'd let you drown.

I don't care about you.

Your gentle little smile

I don't care about your life

My parties are rough and wild.

You shouldn't be here.

Go back home, little boy

The real men are playing here

And you're just a toy.

Circa Year 2, this bottle.

Did you know Neopia has wine?

Drink it up, little boy.

It was hard to find.

It's like truth serum.

You blurt into my ear

All your hopes, your dreams,

Your very worst fears.

"I hope I'll be like you

One day, I mean

I wish I could be really cool

And hang out on this scene."

"You don't want this, kid.

Quit while you're ahead..."

A half hour later,

You're trembling my bed.

Moron. Useless. Weak.

You're just like me.

Small. New. Innocent.

Just like how I used to be.

This world isn't yours.

It's mine, I made it

You're in too deep now

You'll never be able to quit.

You're mine, too.

Everyone and everything I want is.

You're my little boy

Tell you're owner you're not his.

I'll walk you through this hell.

Let everyone around us burn.

But I'm warning you now

This can't be unlearned.

Stupid. Ignorant. Idiot!

You barely know a thing.

Don't cry when I hit you

Treat me as a king.

For you I let my guard down.

I let you see me small

And if you make one move

I swear I'll let you fall.

No one owns me.

I don't love you.

No one loves me.

I'm too cold and rude.

Naieve. Soft. Blushing.

Don't look at me with those eyes

Smiling. Loving. Young.

You know all my lies.

I will not let you win.

I will never give you a compliment.

I will not comfort you

Or help you make the rent.

I don't care about you.

Your gentle little smile

I don't care about your life

My parties are rough and wild.

Take me by the fin,

For I'll gladly drag you down with me.

Even as we fall

There's nowhere else you'd rather be.

And, truthfully, you naieve moron?

You're the only one for me.


End file.
